


Journey

by Potato___Child



Series: Take Your Fate And Make It Your Own [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, And angst, Finding Family, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, L O T S OF L O R E, LIKE WAY TOO MUCH LORE, Lore - Freeform, Prophecies and Legends, all the family lads, fic summary: puffy gets pissed and says "i will now go find my child", i'm a sucker for that, ish, kinda sequel?, lost family, mostly just found family, much angst, tags to be updated as we move along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 16:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato___Child/pseuds/Potato___Child
Summary: If no one remembered a name, how far would you go to prove that they existed?If you lost a son, how far would you go to prove he was alive?(If you lost a family, how far would you go to gain one back?If you lost a childhood, how far would you do to make sure someone could keep theirs?)Or: Puffy searches for her son, gains some friends, makes a family, and accidentally saves lives.----This is part of the TWPBIWO universe, so if you haven't read that, I highly recommend so that this fic makes sense!
Relationships: (jack isn't here but she goes on an entire journey for him so i thought i should include him), Cara | Captain Puffy & Jack Manifold, Cara | Captain Puffy & Jordan Maron | Captain Sparklez, No Romantic Relationship(s), Tags to be added - Relationship, some background relationships that in chapter 1 but not really after that
Series: Take Your Fate And Make It Your Own [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099079
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	Journey

**Author's Note:**

> hello lads! this is a sequel-ish? basically, me and 8bit (who is author of This Wasn't Planned, But It'll Work Out and Second Best) were talking about the characters who are not in either of those fics and what would happen to them if they were in this AU. So this fic is actually happening almost simultaneously to Second Best.
> 
> Also, if you are gross or weird in a way that makes me uncomfortable i will punt you into the sun :)
> 
> enjoy!!
> 
> tw: discussion of death, yelling and arguments, cursing

When Technoblade and Wil were young, Phil told them stories. Legends that he heard from long ago.

Heroes that fought for gods and became their champions. People who could wield weapons twice their size. Killers who could move more silent than the night. Heroes that won wars for nations, then disappeared off the face of the world. Gods that once ruled the world with iron fists or golden hands, but died off and fell like the ones before them.

The oldest story he knew was one of an Ancient, the gods before all others.

“He is called the Ancient of Ancients,” Phil whispered over candlelight to the boys. Their eyes grew wide with wonder. 

“He was a boy from the old times, a Capsule for the first gods, set in place to remember the Old World. 

  
“The First Time chose him above everyone else and placed him somewhere secret. Separate from the world, she put him to sleep. 

“He slept for centuries, quietly waiting for when Time would wake him again. But the gods fell, and the First Time fell with them.”

The two boys would watch Phil with wide eyed curiosity. He told this story a million times, but it never ceased to amaze them.

“The next Time took pity on the child. He knew the Capsule was still not ready to be awoken, for the First Time had plans for him that had not yet passed. So he placed a Guardian to protect the Capsule. Soon this Time fell too.

“Gods rose and fell and with each Time, more precautions were added to protect the Capsule. Each knew that his time had not yet come, and as the centuries moved forward, the more dangerous his power had become. Soon people began to seek him out to use his knowledge. But no one could break through the protections the gods had placed around him. 

“Soon, the Capsule was forgotten. The world forgot. He was safe.” He fell silent, staring into the candle flame. 

“That’s it?” 

Wil glared at Phil impatiently.

“What do you mean?”   
  
“I mean, who found him?” He hoisted himself up in bed. Phil chuckled quietly at the little fox hybrid, which only made him more annoyed. 

“No one did. He’s safe until Time knows that he is needed or until someone can find him.”

“...sounds like bullshit, if you ask me.” 

“What makes you say that?” Phil asked, leaning forward a bit.

“No one’s seen him, so how can we know he’s real?”

“...I guess we don’t.”

“Like I said. Bullshit.”

Wilbur flopped back into the pillow beside Techno and the snoring Fundy.

“Or maybe it isn’t.” Phil pulled the blanket up, covering the three boys. “Maybe no one is strong enough to find him. Maybe no one will ever find him.”

“How strong do you have to be to find him?” Techno broke in. He shrunk sheepishly back into the pillow. “I mean, I don’t really care. But aren’t there plenty of powerful people out in the world?”

Phil smiled at Techno.

“It’s a different sort of strength. You can be able to slay a hundred men, or be the fastest person alive, or be the most accurate bowman, but that’s nothing if you don’t have strength of will. That’s what it takes to get through trial after trial, storm after storm.”

Wil and Techno’s eyes started to droop. Phil started to talk in whispers. 

“Sometimes the strongest is the one that pushes through everything to meet their goal. Sometimes the strongest person is the one that chooses the right thing over the easy thing. Sometimes the strongest person is the one that stands firm and fights for what they believe in, even when everyone tells them they’re wrong.”

Both the boys were already asleep.

Phil kissed their foreheads gently and blew out the candle.

“That would be the person to find the Ancient of Ancients.”

  
  
  
  


Puffy looks to the docks. 

It’s been years since she’s been in L’Manberg. 

From a distance it looks more like a city than a town. The building seems taller than before and the streets seem a bit busier. As the ship pulls into harbor, she sees Sparklez loading crates onto a ship.

She ties off her ship and looks around the wharf for a familiar face.

“Hey Captain!” 

Sparklez’ voice carries across the dock. Puffy laughs and turns towards him.

“Morning to you, Captain.” She replies. 

(It’s an old joke.)

“Looking for someone?”

Puffy nods and glances around.

“Have you seen a boy? Wolf hybrid, blue and red glasses, always hangs around here?”

Sparklez tilts his head slightly. 

“No? I don’t think I’ve seen anybody like that on these docks. I’m sorry.”

That surprises Puffy. Never around the docks? He was always hanging down here. 

“Are you sure? His name is Jack Manifold?”

Sparklez shakes his head.

“Nope. Never heard of him, at least not in L’Manberg. Hope you find him.” Cap turns back to the boxes being loaded onto his ship.

She frowns, but walks into the town all the same.

Just like she had seen from the docks, the town had become more like a city now. 

There are still things that were familiar and she follows the streets to a bakery nestled between two hills. 

Not much had changed. There are a few more flower beds surrounding it and a few chairs and tables outside, but ultimately it looks the same. 

The bell rings when she walks in and a cheerful voice calls out “Welcome! I’ll be with you in just a second.”

A tall boy in a pink apron pops out from behind the counter. (He’s obviously an enderman hybrid, with his height and how half of him is black and the little end particles that swirl around him as he moves.)

“Hello! Welcome to Niki’s Bakery! I’m Ranboo and I’m covering for Niki right now, but hopefully I can help you!”

“Hello, Ranboo. I’m just looking for Jack.”

Ranboo’s smile falters.

“...Jack?”

“Jack Manifold? Wolf hybrid, red and blue glasses?”

“Oh.” Ranboo looks around desperately. “I’m not sure I know a Jack?”   
  


“Are you sure? He comes here just about everyday?”

“I- my memory isn’t the best? Maybe check with someone else?” Ranboo pulls a leather book from below the counter and starts to flip through it.

“No, you don’t understand. He comes here  _ every day. _ He works here sometimes. He knows Niki.”

“Ma’am, there aren’t any Jacks that have worked here for...for as long as I’ve been here.” The boy starts to scrunch in on himself.

“How long have you been working here?”

“3 years?”

3 years.

(Ranboo flinches as the door slams shut.

“Ran? Who was that?”

“Someone? I’m not sure who?”

“What did they want?”

“They were looking for someone…”

“Who?”

“I...I can’t seem to remember.”)

Puffy starts to search more frantically. Every person she passes by she stops.

“Please, have you seen my boy? Jack Manifold, red and blue glasses, wolf hybrid.”

Nobody has an answer.

He’s not in any of the stores, he’s not on any of the benches, he’s nowhere.

The path to his home is overgrown and dense, but she tears through it. 

_ He has to be there. He has to be there, there’s no other explanation. He’s just at home- _

When she breaks into the clearing, she freezes.

The walls are covered in ivy and the door was open. The glass that he had so carefully smelted and stained is broken. 

The floors that he had proudly shown Puffy (“-the pattern was so hard, you have no idea-”) are covered in dirt and flowers, like tributes to an unidentified grave.

“No. No no no, he...he had to have moved into town. He’s-” 

She looks at the home captured by nature. 

“He’s...he didn’t leave. He wouldn’t have given up on me.”

_ He’s her kid. _

She races back into town, going for the nearest ender chest. 

( _ “These glasses are enchanted.” _

_ “I know that, they help me see color. I’m not dumb.” _

_ “No, that’s just the tint, idiot.” _

_ She smacked his head lightly. He glared at her, but with no malice. _

_ “They’re enchanted so I can find you as long as you have the glasses. This compass leads to them. So just keep them on and I can get you out of whatever situation you get yourself into.” _ )

The compass is dusty, but she wipes it off and holds it in front of her. The needle spins for what feels like centuries before it stills. 

She doesn’t bother to listen to anybody who yells at her as she pushes through the crowds. Her eyes are focused on the tiny red needle and where it leads. 

When she gets to the empty venue, she looks around for any sign of him. But the podium is empty, the rooftops are bare, the decaying stands are eerily silent.

The place seems dead.

The compass takes her to a corner. 

“No no no no-”

(Does it bother her that if anybody would pass by they would see her desperately digging in the dirt, half crying, a compass in hand? No.)

She finds the glasses. 

She finds them buried in dirt, broken, and without their red and blue lens. She finds them and she doesn’t find Jack. 

She goes through the city again, asking everyone she can find.

“Do you know Jack Manifold? Have you seen my son?”

No one knows who he is.

No one even remembers a wolf hybrid in L’Manberg.

The last straw is talking to Connor.

Connor looks like he hasn’t slept in years. 

(By what he tells her, he hadn’t.)

He takes her inside and sits her down. 

The story is almost too much to take. 

Schlatt. 

Dead.

(Half of her is mourning. The other half, in some sick way, is relieved.)

He tells her about the Red Festival. He tells her about Schlatt’s grave. He tells her about Schlatt’s funeral and how only two people came. He tells her about Slime moving in and the two trying to learn to live with the knowledge that their best friend  brother was the villain. 

The world is silent for a few seconds as Puffy sits in the guilt and pain.

“Why are you here, Puffy?”

The question catches her off guard.

“What do you mean?”

“You never came back after all of those years. Why now?”

(He sounds so defeated.)

“I...I came looking for Jack. My kid.”

“For Jack?”

(Puffy can almost hear Connor asking ‘not for us?’)

“Have you seen him? Nobody can seem to remember-”

“You found his glasses at the venue? And he’s nowhere in L’Manberg? And no one has heard from him in a while?”

“Connor, what are you saying?”

Connor stares down into his cup. 

“Two people permadied at the festival Puffy. It’s possible-”

“No.”

Connor goes quiet. 

“I know it’s hard, but Puffy-”

The chair screeches as Puffy stands up and swings her coat over her shoulder. 

“Where are you going?”

“To find Jack.”

“What- Puffy!” He steps in front of the door. “Didn’t you hear what I said about the Red Festival? How tons of people  _ died _ ? He’s probably gone.”

“No. He’s not. Let me pass, Connor.”

“Stop it, Puffy. This isn’t healthy. He’s gone.”

“You said Schlatt had a body. Jack didn’t. He’s still out there.” She tries to move past Connor but he steps in front of her.

“Don’t you get it Puffy? Schlatt is dead. Jack is dead. They’re both gone. Just accept it.”

“Jack is not-”

“He is fucking dead! Denial isn’t healthy. Just accept it and move on! You loved them both, I get it, but you have to let them go.”

“Jack didn’t deserve to die-”

“And Schlatt did?”

“Yes. No. I don’t know just. Let me pass-”

“No. Puffy, he. Is. Dead.”

“NO HE’S NOT.”

The silence was thick.

“Jack is not dead. I don’t care what you ‘know’, I don’t care what you say. He didn’t turn into a fucking corpse. He wasn’t buried. He might’ve been forgotten, but gods there’s a chance he still fucking out there. And if everyone remembered him, he might still be here! 

“If there’s even the slightest chance he’s still alive, I’m going to look for him. I don’t care what you think, I don’t care if the whole world thinks he’s fucking dead. I am going to look for him until I find him or I die. So  _ move. _ ”

She shoves past him.

“Is this how you treat your family?” He says quietly as she passes.

“If you’re asking about my son? Yes.”

Connor doesn’t say anything else. He just watches her go. 

(It’s the dead of night when Connor goes to Schlatt’s grave and finds purple hyacinths on Schlatts grave.)

(It’s the dead of night when Sparklez wakes up to a pounding on his cabin door.

When he opens it, he’s met with a red-eyed, angry-looking Puffy.

“Captain?”

“I hate to ask another favor, Captain. But I need help.”)

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> :) 
> 
> did you know purple hyacinths mean sorrow?
> 
> and the first scene is from when Wilbur and Techno and Fundy were all little kids, the second is from the present!
> 
> buckle up, guys, there's a lot of lore that's gonna be packed into this one :)


End file.
